


You Know What?

by ParanoidRainbow



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Protective Steve Rogers, Sick Tony Stark
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22182091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParanoidRainbow/pseuds/ParanoidRainbow
Summary: AU Stony.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Kudos: 4





	You Know What?

<https://m.bilibili.com/video/av11006104.html>

Se conocieron cuando por accidente chocaron en uno de los tantos pasillos del hospital, Tony caminaba con el tripié del suero a su lado. Steve se había fracturado el hombro y ese día era una de sus últimas visitas al doctor.

—Lo siento, lo siento —Se apresura Steve a disculparse—, ¿estás bien?  
—Sí, no te preocupes –El chico le lanzó una sonrisa que lo impactó—, estas cosas pasan.  
—Soy Steve –Se apresura a presentarse, hay algo en ese chico que le gusta y tiene la profunda corazonada de que no debe dejar pasar esta oportunidad—, vengo a que me revisen el hombro. Me lo fracturé jugando americano, ¿tú por qué estás aquí?  
—Tony –Extiende la mano y Steve no duda en tomarla—, mucho gusto. No es nada en especial, es un chequeo rutinario. Ahora voy a mi habitación.  
—¿Puedo acompañarte? –Steve se da cuenta del libro que Tony trae en las manos— ¡Te gusta Harry Potter!  
—Sí –La risa de Tony es como campanillas en una noche de navidad, cálida y familiar—, un amigo me convenció de leer los libros y mírame ahora.

Caminan mientras hablan de mil cosas y Steve debe retirarse cuando la enfermera le avisa que la hora de visitas ha terminado hace ya mucho rato. La sonrisa de Tony tiene tan embaucado a Steve que se atreve a preguntar si puede visitarlo al día siguiente, aunque Tony no le da una respuesta concreta, él lo ha interpretado como un sí.




—¿Cuándo vas a decirme lo que te ocurre? –Steve acaricia la mejilla pálida de Tony que recién ha vomitado— ¿Aún no confías en mí?

Tony se levanta con dificultad de la cama y da pequeños pasos hasta la sencilla cómoda de madera que hay en la habitación, abre el cajón y saca una serie de tomografías. Steve siente su corazón latir en la garganta con mucha fuerza, no está seguro de si quiere saber lo que le pasa en realidad a Tony, el chico que durante dos simples semanas se ha convertido en su persona favorita.

—¿Ves esto? –Tony le señala una gran mancha en color gris muy oscuro que contrasta con lo demás de la tomografía— Es un tumor, es demasiado riesgoso someterme a una operación por el lugar en donde se encuentra así que estoy recibiendo quimioterapias desde hace un tiempo. Los doctores tienen esperanza de que lo lograré.

Steve no sabe qué decir, su cuerpo quema en una pequeña furia contra el cáncer por afectar a gente maravillosa. Atrae a Tony hacia su pecho y le besa los cabellos, lo abraza con fuerza con el miedo de poder perderlo. Ahora más que nunca está decidido a hacerle la vida más amena.

Steve logra la autorización del hospital para llevar a Tony de paseo al lago, renta una pequeña canoa y lleva consigo su vieja cámara instantánea. Tony por su parte, carga con una libreta de cuero y una pluma.

—Tenía mucho tiempo sin disfrutar de la luz del sol –La voz de Tony habla con nostalgia y una sombra de desesperanza cubre sus bellos ojos cafés, Steve lo abraza y le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla—. Steve, ¿mañana estarás conmigo después de mi…?  
—¡Por supuesto! –Tony le dedica una de sus sonrisas luminosas y Steve no puede resistir el impulso de darle un pequeño beso en los labios— L-lo siento Tony pero yo…  
—No te preocupes –Tony está con las mejillas sonrosadas y la vista gacha—, _esas cosas pasan._

Steve suelta una risa al escuchar aquello. La alegría del paseo por el lago les dura todo el día, Steve disfruta pasar su tiempo con Tony y Tony, Tony de verdad valora y atesora los momentos que pasa con Steve, quiere irse con el mágico recuerdo de Steve a su lado. Se toman numerosas fotos tirados en el pasto, montados en la canoa, hacen caras graciosas y escriben una lista de cosas por hacer cuando Tony reciba el alta. Una de esas cosas es ir a la playa, Tony tiene una foto de una tumbona bajo una sombrilla de palma frente al tranquilo y azul mar, es el único recuerdo que tiene de su niñez y desea ir pronto.

Tony ya se encuentra en la cama de hospital cuando Steve se despide, hace ya muchas horas que ha anochecido pero a él no le importa. Está a punto de despedirse con un beso en la mejilla cuando Tony gira el rostro y le besa los labios con dulzura.

—Gracias por el día de hoy Steve –Tony le sonríe y le acaricia la mejilla—. No me había sentido así de feliz en mucho tiempo.  
—Te quiero Tony –Steve lo abraza con fuerza, no quiere irse pero sabe que no puede quedarse en el hospital—. Vendré mañana muy temprano.  
—Te esperaré Steve.

Steve se levanta de la cama y se aleja con desgana sin soltar la mano de Tony, éste ríe y niega con la cabeza porque aunque él tampoco quiere dejarlo ir, sabe que son reglas del hospital y deben cumplirse. Esa noche Steve sueña con viajes alrededor del mundo en compañía de Tony.

La quimioterapia ha dejado muy débil a Tony y se pasa la mayor parte del día tumbado en la cama con dolores de cabeza, de estómago y se niega a probar bocado. Steve no se separa en ningún momento de su lado, está cansado de tanto estar sentado en esa silla pero no importa mientras Tony no suelte su mano.

—¿Puedes acostarte conmigo? –La voz de Tony es débil y rasposa— Tengo frío.  
—Sí Tony –Steve se levanta de un brinco, se quita los zapatos y con cuidado se acomoda sobre la cama, Tony se gira para abrazarse a él y apoyar la cabeza en su pecho—. Siempre te calmaré y te arroparé cuando sientas frío.  
—¿Sabes? Las mejores personas llegan sin buscarlas –Dice de repente Tony—. Llegaste a mí sin buscarte, gracias por aparecer en mi vida.  
—No Tony, gracias a ti por aparecer en mi vida –Steve besa repetidamente el cabello y la frente de Tony—. Eres lo más especial en mi vida.

Es la primera noche en la que el hospital deja a Steve permanecer al lado de Tony, Steve vela el sueño de su persona favorita. Le besa y le acaricia cuando siente a Tony removerse nervioso mientras duerme.




Steve recibe una llamada del hospital, Tony se ha puesto mal y no deja de preguntar por él desde la madrugada. Toma su motocicleta y maneja con el alma en un hilo, se pasa los altos y reta a los demás coches cuando tiene que hacerse a un lado para no chocar contra ellos.

—¡Tony! –Steve corre rumbo a la habitación de Tony y se queda al pie de la puerta— No, no, no. Tony…

La cama de hospital está vacía y hecha, Steve se deja caer de rodillas con el corazón a punto de parársele, una presión horrible en el cuerpo lo apresa, está pensando lo peor cuando una de las enfermeras acude a atenderlo con el temor de que se le baje la presión y se desmaye.

—Tranquilo –La chica le hace ponerse de pie—, Steve tranquilo. Tony está con el doctor, está estable. En un momento más lo traeremos a la habitación. Tony está bien.

Steve se desespera dando vueltas fuera y dentro de la habitación, necesita ver a Tony y saber que se encuentra bien. Se mordisquea las uñas hasta que escucha el típico sonido de la silla de ruedas sobre el suelo de madera falsa, es Tony quien viene acompañado de dos doctores y una enfermera. Steve corre al encuentro y abraza con fuerza a Tony.

—Creí que te perdía –Steve no piensa en las personas a su alrededor y besa a Tony—, ¡no vuelvas a asustarme de esta manera!  
—Lo siento Steve –Tony le sonríe con cansancio impregnado en él—, tenía miedo de irme sin verte por última vez.

Steve se queda de piedra, se endereza y le lanza miradas interrogantes a los médicos que le dan una pequeña sonrisa. El corazón le late de nuevo con fuerza, no sabe si alegrarse o echarse a llorar.

—Tony presentó una anemia severa provocada por la quimioterapia —El doctor palmea el hombro de Tony y le sonríe—, este muchacho es fuerte y realmente está luchando. El diagnostico por ahora es una remisión parcial del cáncer.  
—Aún tenemos mucho Tony para rato —Dice la enfermera mientras acaricia el cabello de Tony y le da un amoroso apretón en la mejilla—, espero que cuando te den el alta no nos dejes olvidados.

Tony sonríe y niega con la cabeza, proceden a llevarlo a su habitación y una vez a solas, Tony se le echa encima a Steve. Se abrazan largo rato, acercan poco a poco sus labios y se funden en un beso dulce, suave y tierno.

—Te quiero.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 30/03/2019


End file.
